A variety of protocols are available for Internet communication and collaboration between users that are remotely located from each other. Some protocols establish a session or a connection with each other through signaling and subsequent transmission of media streams and data streams having different types of media content in a peer-to-peer session, or in a conference with multiple (or more than two) parties.
One example is Web Real-Time Communication (WebRTC). WebRTC provides direct, interactive, real-time communication using audio, video, collaboration, games, data files sharing and transfer, etc., between web browsers of two or more parties. However, because of the browser to browser nature of WebRTC, conventional third party security applications (e.g., at the firewall level or at the cloud level) are ineffective. The security applications may not be able to protect against malware, enforce security policies, or record user data when browser to browser communication or file transfer is used.